


Vision

by SJAR98



Category: Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAR98/pseuds/SJAR98
Summary: Shindong see something and he didn't like it
Kudos: 6





	Vision

Shindong changing his cloth after shooting 'Knowing Brother' when it's suddenly happen. He see blood, pooling on white porcelain near his feet. Shindong grasp when he hears Heechul calls him.

"Donghee!"  
"What's hyung?" Shindong try to sound normal, but no use to hyung who knows him for years.  
"You good? You look paler Dong-ah" Heechul become worry seeing his dongsaeng face. He even can see Shindong sweating.  
"Hyung, I see something not good." Shindong say, knowing no use to hide it from Heechul.  
"Something.... not good? You mean like when..." Heechul can't bring the word. His memory wander to last time when Shindong said word like that. Only few hours after it, Heechul lost his lovely and beautiful dongsaeng he cherish the most, left him with a cat and guilt that haunt him everytime he see that cat.

"Hyung, can I stay with you tonight? I won't bring my dogs." Shindong ask Heechul carefully.  
"Sure, let's go. I don't have schedule tomorrow so let's get some drink." Heechul smile, try to ease the younger.

Shindong still fidgeting in the ride with Heechul. He knows well, something bad is happening soon. His sudden bad feeling is like an alarm for him. Everytime his mood crash down too sudden, that's when he will get a bad news. Somehow this time, he keeps thinking about his member. 

"Hyung, can I invite the other.... I mean you said we'll have some drink so maybe...." Shindong ask.  
"Sure, Donghee, go on. It's been a long time since I see them so why not?" Heechul say nicely.

SJ Group Chat  
Shindong: will have drink on Heechul Hyung's, anyone up?  
Heechul: Baek seonsaengnim sent me a barrel. Help me finish it  
Ryeowook: Sorry hyung, on date *sending selca with Ari*  
Yesung: Do you really need to make us envy, Wook? Anyway, I'm pass. Need to diet for next comeback.  
Shindong: Shit. Thanks hyung for reminding me. Siwon?   
Ryeowook: Doesn't he has drama filming today?   
Yesung: I thought he's your enemy. How could you know his schedule better?   
Ryeowook: Oh shut the fuck up, Yesex.   
Heechul: Hey maknae, where are you? Come and cook for us!  
Kyuhyun: Am I your dongsaeng or your maid?  
Heechul: So you're saying no to expensive drink here? Fine then. I can finish it with Donghee.  
Kyuhyun: Damn hyung, coming with hyukjae.  
Donghae: hyukkie you come? Me too then.  
Shindong: You can't even drink. What will you do here, Hae?  
Eunhyuk: Ignore him, Hae. You're welcomed here.  
Ryeowook: Eunhae get a room  
Yesung: Eunhae get a room (2)  
Heechul: Jungsoo you not coming?   
Kyuhyun: That hyung can't even drink. What will he do?  
Heechul: So does Donghae, bastard. Ya Jungsoo, answer me!  
Ryeowook: Teukchul get a room  
Yesung: Teukchul get a room (2)  
Kyuhyun: Teukchul get a room (3)

Heechul ignoring his dongsaengs teasing him and try to call Leeteuk but his phone is off. He ask manager beside him if Leeteuk has schedule today, but he say no. His manager even say Leeteuk reject an offer to golf today with some staff, said he doesn't feel well. He tell Shindong to go to his house first while he try to pick up Leeteuk who lives in next building, but Shindong insist to come with him. Heechul can tell Shindong start to feel worry, but he can't calm him because he do start to feel the same.

Shindong ring Leeteuk bell, and they both wait. But nothing happen. Shindong begin impatiance and knock, more like banging, Leeteuk front door.

"Move, Dong-ah" Heechul say.  
"But hyung..."  
"Relax, I know his passcode" Heechul say.

Heechul press the passcode and enter easily. He try to call Leeteuk and wander, until he feel something wet on his feet when he reach the kitchen and stop. Shindong follow after him and soon see something on his leader floor. The same sight with the scene that come to him before.

Red flooding on white porcelain, and next to it Leeteuk slumping, with blood flows from his wirsts.


End file.
